A Night In
by artsoupsoupart
Summary: Chelsea and Raven enjoy their last night in while the kids are on a school trip.


It's not too often that they get nights like this, where the house is quiet, candle light bouncing off the walls, smooth jazz playing on the stereo, utter peace and serenity. The kids, all four, are gone for the weekend on a school trip to Washington D.C., and while there is a certain sadness about their apartment not being filled with the sounds of video games being played or practiced steps for a music video, the two moms can't help but feel absolutely relaxed and content.

Raven and Chelsea make their way to the kitchen hand in hand, both clad in satin pajamas after an eventful bubble bath. Chelsea's emerald green teddy pairs well against her fair skin and ember hair while Raven dons a two piece pants set, in a fabulous blush pink and gold pattern.

They sit down at the moveable island in the middle of their kitchen where their dessert is spread out. They had moved the stools from the partition that separates the living room from the kitchen in order to feel a bit closer to each other. Chelsea's the first the break into a marvelous smile and she nudges Raven with her shoulder. She receives a small chuckle from the other woman and a squeeze of her hand.

"Wow, Rae, I think I could get used to this."

"Only for you. Though, the kids are definitely going to be back sooner than we expect."

The redhead grimaces a little, a frown forming on her face. "Yeah!"

"You miss them, don't you?"

"No, no, no!" Her eyes widen as she fibs. "Psh... we've been so relaxed and been able to focus on each other. It's... great."

Raven smirks at her best friend, lips pursing. "But you miss them."

"Oh God, yes, Rae!" The two break out into a laugh. Chelsea continues. "So... what have you prepared for me now?"

This was all Raven's doing, the ambiance, the dinner, the hot bubble bath. It's been her motivation to show Chelsea how much she truly cares for her. She felt as though, for so long, she didn't really value Chelsea's company or even the work that she does around the house. Raven vowed to herself and to any God that may have been listening at the time, that she would never take Chelsea for granted, never wonder when she'd finally not burn a meal, when she'd contribute to the rent, because the redhead delivered so much more.

She delivered love and compassion, a dizziness that only Chelsea Daniels-turned-Grayson could ever produce. It was beautiful. There were moments, whether with the children or not, that Chelsea brought an entirely different view to whatever Raven or the kids were going through.

"Well, we first have a mini-sweet treat."

The dark-haired beauty brought forth a plate of toasted bread and sweet apple jam. She took a small slice with a scoop on it and held it up to rosy lips. Chelsea took a bite with a soft hum and Raven couldn't help but follow her lead. The moan was beautiful, almost intoxicating to the point where she needed more.

"That's delicious! What is it?" she asked. Raven told her, let her know exactly where she brought the bread and jam and the brand name. Her eyes never left Chelsea's face though. They focused on the way dark eyelashes fluttered, the way her pink tongue poked out to capture the remaining jam on her list. All Raven felt was lust.

"Did you make this bread yourself?"

It's a beat before she responds, still lost in her own images in her mind. "Mom taught me. It's a special recipe that doesn't need a lot of time for the bread to rise"

"Perfect for a late-night snack" Chelsea grins as she sees a smirk pull at the corners of her brunette lover's mouth. Raven turns to her then she gives her a light but teasing kiss to the lips.

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble to impress me, you know?" the redhead smiles, millimeters away from another kiss waiting for her on plump lips.

"It was no trouble. Plus, you deserve the best of the best. The finest jam and the most delicious bread." Raven moves to move the dessert that had been baking from the oven to cool.

Chelsea responded after taking a deep whiff of the scent that surrounded her. "That smells good."

The brunette looks up from inspecting the pie, dipping her finger in it briefly after it had cooled a bit. "Just about ready. Do you want a taste?"

Chelsea leans over and captures the covered finger between her lips. She hums as she pulls away, making sure to give it a small suck when she reaches the tip.

"Mmm… that's amazing. What's your secret?"

"Love?"

"Aw, Rae! Good answer."

Raven smiles at her as she removes the pie from its pan to cool better on the rack. She takes this moment to pour them both a glass of wine.

"We are surrounded by kids and work 24/7. It's amazing and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, but it does tend to mean that our moments are shared with others." Chelsea hums in agreement, her eyes sparkling with affection that is only reserved for the raven-haired beauty in front of her. "I also like doing this for you myself… especially since you do so much."

"It's so sweet of you, Rae."

Chelsea leans over and kisses her. It's so soft yet holds so much passion behind it. If it weren't for the dessert before them, Raven would carry her off to their bedroom immediately. Instead she returns the kiss, and another, and another, then licks her lips as she pulls away. Raven moves to plate a piece of pie and a dollop of vanilla. She puts it before her love and hands her a spoon. Chelsea grins wide and does a small happy dance as she scoops up the dessert. She raises it to her lips and takes the bite, gentle brown eyes fluttering close as the taste mixes and mingles on her tongue. She hums softly and Raven simply looks on at her.

"I hope I'm not enjoying this alone," she smirks.

"Never, just enjoying the view." Raven returns the smirk, mimicking Chelsea's earlier words and picks up her spoon.

The duo sits and talks as they polish off their dessert and wine, even sneaking another scoop of ice cream to share. They exchange kisses and spoonfuls of the cold treat. The conversation continues on and on, flirty little jokes being passed between the two. Their dessert is long gone, two glasses, a bowl and two spoons forgotten in the small space between them as they get lost in each other's lips. The kiss is soft, firm, but just as passionate as any other one they've had. It isn't until Raven pulls away that they realize they're still in the kitchen.

"We should move this somewhere more comfortable." Chelsea smiles brightly, lip caught between her lips as she winks.

"I couldn't agree more."

Raven takes a moment to deposit their empty dishes in the sink, that was tomorrow's problem, and put away the leftover ice cream so that is doesn't melt. She rounds back around to her best friend and takes her hand, leading her to their bedroom.

They barely make it, lips locking just as the door opens and they stumble in. Raven kicks it closed with her foot and walks the redhead back to the bed where they fall into a fit of giggles. Hazel eyes meet brown and Raven's hands find Chelsea's waist while the other woman's push a lock of ebony hair behind her ear. They look at each other for a moment, the briefest of seconds before capturing the others lips all over again, this time with a renewed fever.

Raven's hands make their way under the Chelsea's night gown, fingertips dipping against unusually warm skin (the woman was usually freezing cold). She gives her waist a light squeeze before grabbing the fabric in her hands and pulling it upward. Chelsea shifts, assisting in getting the pesky clothing off. Her lips reconnect back to her love's, moving to her chin then down her neck. She focuses on a spot, just above Raven's collarbone, eliciting a low moan from the brunette. Pink lips smile against skin as she makes her way lower and lower, removing pants to find nothing underneath (a sight that has her gasping), but skipping over where Raven wanted her most.

The brunette whimpers in protest. "Tease," she breathes out.

Chelsea frowns playfully at that, clicks her tongue and takes a swipe of her girlfriend's warm center. It elicits the exact response she wants, a slightly loud whisper and a small twitch. She does it again, slower this time, and again, and again until Raven is pent up, hips desperately rolling for more friction. Chelsea tosses her hair over her should and she props herself up on one forearm, sending a dazzling smile up to Raven. She holds up two fingers to brown lips and Raven follows her silent directions, wetting the digits with her mouth.

"Good girl, Rae," the redhead whispers as she slides slim fingers into her girlfriend, her pace torturously slow.

Raven makes the comment again and her girlfriend throws her a look saying _Patience, Rae. _She doesn't make her wait too long as she increases the speed of her fingers, curls them upwards, pressing them at just the right angle. Raven moves with her, her own breathing becoming rapid. She's on the brink of her orgasm, Chelsea can feel it, has learned her body so well in the past two years. Pink lips attach themselves to a throbbing clit and sucks to the beat of her heart and Raven's hips roll against her mouth. Moans and gasps and whimpers fill the air. The brunette grabs at the sheets, grunts, pleads, and Chelsea has no problem giving her exactly what she wants. Her body tenses and she gasps, losing control of herself as she releases.

Chelsea lets her ride out her orgasm, smiling and humming as she massages her girlfriend down. She places a lasting kiss to her core before feeling hands pull her upwards. Raven instantly finds her; hands raising to cup her face and smash their lips together. The taste of herself on Chelsea's lips make her hum hungrily. She turns them so that they're on their sides, a single hand reaching to stroke down a fair leg to toss over her hip. They're a tangle of legs and kiss, of arms and caresses. She wedges her hand in the small space between them and feels just how ready Chelsea is, how she always is when she starts them off.

Had they not been in the position they were, Raven would have placed persistent kisses to the redhead's core. Tangled together, she simply stokes at her girlfriend's pussy, the wet heat causing her to let out a moan of her own. It's intoxicating, _she's_ intoxicating. She moves her hand back and forth back and forth, rubbing, caressing, stroking. She captures Chelsea's swollen bud between her fingers and circles it gently, adding pressure when she hears the grunt that comes from the woman against her. Her lips take Chelsea's and she kisses her while moving her own hips in time with her fingers. It is when she dips two then three fingers into her warm center that she gets the loud groan she's been dying to hear all night. It's her favorite sound, one that spurs her on, gives her the fever she so desperately desires. Chelsea herself gets her bearings and snakes her hand between the two of them.

"With me," is all the redhead can grunt out.

Raven had been rocking against her and hadn't been expecting the joining of her love. She accepted slim fingers willingly, nods her head as she tips the redhead's chin up to connect her lips to a pulsing pressure point in her neck. The moans coming from the other woman have her wetter than ever. Stroke after stroke after stroke has both women clinging to each other, gasping, whining, moaning, cursing into the air between them as they both tip over the edges of their orgasms.

They bring each other down, their breaths slowing and the lethargy starting to set in. Brown eyes meet hazel in the pale light of the moon. Smiles are exchanged, kisses too, with a side of soft caresses and murmured _I love you'_s. Hands find themselves around the other woman in stead of between them as they slight chill of the room starts to replace the heat of their lovemaking. They move under the covers and reconnect; final kisses being placed to plumped lips as they drift off to sleep.

When morning comes, the sun beams down on the duo. Chelsea tries to hide from it by burrowing into Raven's back, having shifted their position during the night. The brunette murmurs they should get up, the kids will be at the school soon, they have to pick them up. All Chelsea does is groans, never a morning person, choosing to stay in bed for five more minutes.

The couple finally gets out of bed and ready for the day. Raven showers first, stating that if they did together, they'd be late. While she's occupied Chelsea makes the bed, straightens up, cleans up the kitchen from the night before, putting things back in order. She then takes over the restroom, in her own process of getting ready.

They figure they'll get breakfast with the kids so the forego making it themselves and head out the door to the school. Still high on their weekend alone, they trade kisses until Chelsea notices the large charter bus pull into the parking lot. Raven pops the trunk and the two of them get out to greet their children.

It's a rush, a rapid change from the calm from the past two days but they smile anyway as Booker already starts recounting the weekend, help the kids put their bags in the trunk. The four of them squish into the back seat and Raven and Chelsea return to their front. They share a look before pulling out of the parking lot and making their way back to the apartment, back to normal.


End file.
